1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of home and office decoration items which includes decorations made of personal memorabilia. The present invention also relates to the field of decorative wall clocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the concept of decorative wall clocks has been known in the prior art. The concept of maintaining a scrapbook of personal events such as a wedding, the birth of a baby, an anniversary, and recording memories of other personal events is also well known in the prior art. However, to the best of the present inventor's knowledge, no one has ever conceived of the concept of incorporating the recordation of special personal events on the face of a clock so that the person has a permanent record of the special event combined with a utilitarian object that is used every day and which will serve as a pleasant reminder of the cherished personal event.